draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xenithar/Using Family Trees
So we know that characters in Libera have family trees, especially prominent characters like Sabra the Incarnate and Tasaru Enkar. I have put a template on this Wikia for family trees (See Template:Familytree). However, the first time I played around with it was frustrating. The template is not user friendly, but if used correctly, it creates a neat, streamlined look for a family tree. Let me give you an example of the family tree of Tasaru. And here is what the actual template looks like: Don't you just love all those vertical lines? Let me talk about how this thing works. (Just to start off, please refer to the original Template at http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AFamilytree). Building the Family tree So, first you indicate the template ( You get After that it gets a bit tricky. You need to start a new line with a vertical, and then have to learn some alignment techniques to line it up with the center connecting line between Mom and Dad. The vertical lines act as invisible spacers to move lines and boxes around. You may need to play around with adding new vertical lines to get the vertical lines between rows of boxes correct. Also, you will need to change the connector between Mom and Dad so that you have one of the T-shaped lines. So start a new row and change the connector... To get See how I added two more lines to get that center line in the right place? If you're building a family tree, be prepared to press the preview button many-a-time on here (unless you've gotten so good at it you don't need to even check). You'll notice in Tasaru's family tree that I did not put Derajk Dragonhart and her unknown mate in two separate boxes. I had some issues doing the same thing I did with the Mom and Dad thing and connecting it with a T. However, if I moved the boxes over a lot, it would probably work better. As it is, Derajk's mate was never revealed, so it is appropriate to simply mention it in her box. Children! Okay, let's give these two some kids. We'll start out with one kid, using the vertical line connection in the second row. (Note: I used dashed lines to indicate that mom and dad are the parents. A solid horizontal line will be used to indicate siblings) = Now Mom and Dad have another kid named Sandra. Use the same row Billy is on to add siblings. Again, add vertical lines where needed to align Billy at center with the T line of his parents. Adding an upside-down T line and experimenting with alignment with the vertical lines, you can actually connect the line between Billy and Sandra to Mom and Dad. If Mom and Dad had a third child, you could simply connect that sibling to another with a horizontal line. Connecting Mates So Bob gets married. For the sake of ease I will put a married sibling at the end. Here I use a dashed line to indicate a pairing. If more than one sibling has a mate, you could try to figure out connecting them in the same chart. If you wanted you could start a whole new chart based on a child and their pairing and put it in the same family article, or you can build off of this one, especially if just one sibling has a mate. Now Bob and Heidi want kids. They have a set of twins. Whew, had to use a horrendous amount of vertical lines on that one! Again, you could start a new family tree for Bob and Heidi, especially if they start a long line of people. For example: And then turn it into... I started another Familytree template to make Bob and Heidi's line. That's all I have for now, everyone. Remember that underline dash at the end of those rows, and have fun! ~Xen Category:Blog posts Category:Family Trees